


Fight Song [Vid]

by remiges



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Vegas Golden Knights, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-19 22:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14882481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remiges/pseuds/remiges
Summary: But I can make an explosion.





	Fight Song [Vid]

**Password:** vegaslights

**Author's Note:**

> What a team. :')
> 
> Come hang out with me on [tumblr!](https://enter-remiges.tumblr.com/)


End file.
